Heart Shaker
by Peachysteria
Summary: Giyuu hanya ingin menikmati masa akhir sekolahnya dengan tenang, namun pernyataan cinta dari Kamado Tanjirou mengubah segalanya. Bxb, BL, AU, Giyuu x Tanjirou


**Tittle : Heart Shaker**

**Pairing : Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, School life, Slice of life, Hurt/comfort, AU**

**Desclaimer : Karakter dalam fanfiksi ini milik Koyoharu Gotoge, sementara fanfiksi ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari manga/dorama Koi wa Tsuzuku yo Dokomademo.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, percintaan sesama jenis, Giyuu x Tanjirou.**

* * *

SMA Kimetsu terlihat padat pada senin pagi, para guru berjajar didekat gerbang besar dengan lambang dua pedang. Menyambut siswa dan siswi yang akan memulai tahun ajaran baru, juga menyambut murid baru yang akan melaksanakan upacara penerimaan hari ini. Lima belas menit dari sekarang.

Para siswa kelas sebelas dan dua belas memasang ekspresi gahar yang secara alami muncul, menunjukkan bahwa mereka berkuasa mutlak disini. Siswa baru melangkah malu-malu mirip perawan, takut berbuat salah dan menjadi bahan bullying. Padahal SMA Kimetsu terkenal bersih dari tindakan bullying, kepala sekolah yang terkenal sangat lembut akan mengeluarkan siapapun yang terbukti melakukan tindakan bullying plus kartu merah yang membuat seorang siswa kesulitan mencari sekolah baru.

Kamado Tanjirou salah satu siswa baru, berbeda dengan teman seperjuangannya yang berjalan menunduk hingga hampir terpeleset. Tanjirou melangkah dengan gagah berani, mirip singa jantan yang menunjukkan daerah kekuasaannya pada musuh. Pemuda berambut kemerahan dengan bekas luka bakar didahi tersenyum riang, tas dengan bandul Hanafuda yang ikonik bergoyang sedikit.

Masuk ke SMA Kimetsu adalah mimpi Tanjirou sejak duduk dikelas tujuh, sleksi masuk sekolah ini sangatlah sulit karena SMA Kimetsu terakreditasi A. Tanjirou dengan otak pas-pasan belajar lebih ekstra dari yang lainnya, membuat Kamado Kie khawatir setengah mati.

Kerja keras Tanjirou membuahkan hasil, ia berhasil masuk ke SMA Kimetsu. Kamado Tanjurou menangis penuh haru membaca surat ekslusif SMA Kimetsu. Sebenarnya, jika ditilik lebih jauh Tanjirou memiliki alasan lain kenapa gigih masuk SMA Kimetsu.

Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, kala Tanjirou pertama masuk SMP. Ia dikejar seekor anjing gila, Tanjirou berlari penuh tangis meminta tolong. Sayangnya jalanan sedang sepi, tidak ada yang bisa membantu Tanjirou. Namun Dewi Fortuna tampaknya sayang sekali pada Tanjirou, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya memanjat pohon.

Anjing gila menggongong ganas mencoba memanjat, sayangnya ia gagal. Setelah lima belas menit, anjing itu pergi karena bosan. Tanjirou masih menangis sesanggukan diatas dahan, memeluk erat batang pohon penuh lumut. Pemuda yang menolong menenangkan Tanjirou, mengulurkan sebungkus roti melon dan mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa turun.

Pada hari itu Tanjirou mengenal apa itu cinta-monyet. Ia tahu pemuda itu berasal dari SMA Kimetsu karena gakuran hitam yang dipakainya juga sebuah name tag emas bertengger manis didada.

Tomioka Giyuu.

Nama pemuda itu.

.

.

"Tomioka-san." Gadis dengan jepitan sayap kupu-kupu menarik lengan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa?" Iris kebiruan menyorot malas Shinobu Kocho yang melempar senyum paling manis didunia ini.

"Ayo ke aula bersama!" Ajak Shinobu dengan santai, beberapa siswa yang melihat adegan itu bergidik dan mengapresiasi keberanian Shinobu dalam mengajak pemuda paling dingin seantero sekolah.

Tomioka Giyuu berdecih, ia melangkah terlebih dahulu dan Shinobu mengekor dibelakangnya. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring sejak lima menit yang lalu, penghuni sekolah terburu-buru melangkah menuju aula luas untuk upacara penyambutan siswa baru sekaligus dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Guru keluar dari kantor, merapikan sedikit penampilan dan bergegas memasuki aula.

Tomioka Giyuu terbiasa sendiri, apapun dilakukannya sendirian. Sayangnya Shinobu bersikeras menemani Giyuu, ia adalah gadis berpostur tubuh pendek dengan senyum manis tapi juga mengerikan. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Shinobu menaruh hati pada Giyuu, tapi kenyataan sebenarnya adalah Shinobu sangat suka menjahili Giyuu jadi ia menempeli Giyuu layaknya lintah.

Keduanya memasuki aula yang sudah padat, Shinobu berjinjit mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Setelah menemukan, Shinobu menarik tangan Giyuu menuju dua bangku kosong yang terletak dibaris ketiga.

"Huft, untung kita mendapat tempat duduk Giyuu-san." Shinobu memanggil nama kecil Giyuu, menghela napas lega. Giyuu tidak punya niatan menjawab, matanya fokus memandang anggota organisasi tertinggi sekolah mondar-mandir diatas panggung mengatur mic. "Kudengar banyak siswi baru yang cantik loh, apa tidak mau mendekati salah satunya?" Shinobu melempar senyum jahil.

"Tidak tertarik." Fokus Giyuu adalah masuk universitas kedokteran, bukan cinta-cintaan. Apalagi mereka sudah berada di kelas tiga.

Shinobu melepaskan tawa. "Jangan begitu Giyuu-san, pantas saja kau dibenci banyak orang."

Giyuu menoleh cepat kearah Shinobu, matanya menyipit tajam. Tawa Shinobu lenyap. "Aku tidak dibenci semua orang."

Dengan begitu, tawa Shinobu menggelegar membuat beberapa siswa menoleh penasaran. Shinobu memukul lengan Giyuu agresif, merasa sangat geli.

"Gomen... gomen, aku mengatakan hal itu." Shinobu menyeka airmata yang mengalir disudut mata, mencoba meredakan tawa. Napasnya terputus-putus, Giyuu menyumpahi Shinobu tersedak udara sekarang juga.

Kepala sekolah berdehem, perhatian ditunjukkan pada pria bersuara menenangkan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anakku."

Demi apa, Giyuu jadi teringat siaran rohani yang tayang setiap pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" Jawaban serantak, senyum melengkung menghias wajah tampan kepala sekolah yang usianya masih tergolong muda.

Ubuyashiki Kagaya memulai pidato paginya dengan khidmat, tidak ada satupun murid yang berani menguap apalagi tidur. Bagi mereka, kepala sekolah SMA Kimetsu adalah sosok yang patut untuk dihormati dengan serius. Suara Ubuyashiki juga sangat menenangkan, setiap kata yang dilontarkan sangat lembut dan penuh kharisma. Inti dari pidato Ubuyashiki adalah agar siswa giat dalam belajar dan menaati setiap peraturan yang berlaku, berbudi luhur juga saling menolong baik dalam lingkungan sekolah ataupun luar sekolah.

Misturi Kanroji yang duduk didepan Giyuu menangis tersedu-sedu penuh rasa haru mendengar pidato pagi ini.

Ubuyashiki menuruni panggung setelah mengucap yel-yel SMA Kimetsu, membubarkan apel pagi kali ini juga memberikan bonus bahwa hari ini kegiatan KBM belum dimulai. Disambut tepuk tangan riuh para siswa.

"Ayo, Giyuu-san." Ajak Shinobu, Giyuu mengangguk singkat. Kini Mitsuri ikut bergabung, mengajak bicara Shinobu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar aula, banyak siswa yang masih menetap didalam. Mungkin betah.

"Ano..."

Ketiganya berhenti melangkah ketika dicegat oleh seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan, pemuda itu menunduk dalam. Shinobu dan Mitsuri saling pandang.

"Ya?" Dilihat dari gelagatnya ia pasti siswa baru.

Bocah itu menggerakan kedua kakinya tidak nyaman, terlihat mencoba menyusun kata-kata didalam kepalanya namun gagal. Angkatan kelas tiga yang masih ada didalam aula batal keluar, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Apakah siswa baru itu hendak menembak Shinobu atau Mitsuri?

"Oi, kalau tidak ada urusan menyingkir sana." Ucapan Giyuu sedingin pedang tajam, ia tidak suka pagi harinya diganggu seperti ini.

Mendengar suara Giyuu, pemuda itu mendongak. Iris biru dan kemeraha bak delima bertemu, wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi riang entah kenapa.

"Giyuu-san, jangan begitu." Mitsuri mengingatkan.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, TOMIOKA-SENPAI!"

Diucapkan dengan lantang, seperti komandan satuan militer yang memberi instruksi bagi anak buahnya untuk menembak mati pasukan musuh. Aula mendadak hening.

Shinobu lupa cara mengatupkan bibir.

Mitsuri melebarkan mata tak percaya.

Kasak-kusuk terdengar.

"Ha?" Giyuu menaikkan salah satu alisnya tidak paham.

"I-iya... tiga tahun lalu! Tomioka-senpai ingat? Aku yang senpai tolong ketika dikejar anjing! Pohon dekat rumah tanah lapang! Jam empat sore! Sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta pada Tomioka-senpai dan berjuang keras masuk SMA ini!" Tanjirou menjelaskan dengan berantakan, napasnya memburu hebat karena akhirnya bisa mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi disisi lain Tanjirou lega karena akhirnya bisa menyampaikan perasaan terpendamnya selama tiga tahun.

"Wow, Giyuu-san..." Shinobu tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka ada kejadian semacam ini. Sangat unik dan langka. Jika ini adalah seorang gadis, maka keadaan tidak akan seheboh ini. Sayangnya yang menyatakan perasaan pada Giyuu adalah laki-laki! Sama seperti Giyuu!

Giyuu melangkah mendekat, Tanjirou mundur dua langkah. Wow, Tomioka-senpai jangan cium aku disini! Tanjirou berteriak penuh delusi dalam hati.

_Tuk_

_tuk_

Jari telunjuk mengetuk dahi keras Tanjirou, Giyuu sedikit mencondongkan tubuh. Shinobu bersiul melihat pemandangan ini, sementara Mitsuri menutupi pipinya yang memerah padam.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan, anak baru? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Cih. Aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

Tepuk tangan terdengar nyaring dari penonton drama gratis pagi ini.

"Jangan berharap apapun, lebih baik angkat bokongmu dan duduk tenang diatas kursi. Belajar dan menikah dengan gadis cantik suatu saat nanti." Sarkas seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Tomioka-senpai, sih." Balas Tanjirou.

Mata Giyuu melotot, apa sih maksud anak baru ini? Giyuu gagal paham. Ia mendengus, berbalik dan meninggalkan aula begitu saja.

Tanjirou tersenyum riang, tapi kemudian mengerjab karena sadar cintanya berpetepuk sebelah tangan. Ia melirik sekitar, astaga! Ia menjadi bahan tontonan! Tanjirou malu!

Shinobu mendekat. "Nee, semangat... um siapa namamu?"

"Kamado Tanjirou!"

"Semangat Kamado! Aku mendukung penuh kau dengan Giyuu!" Shinobu menepuk bahu Tanjirou, tersenyum lebar dan menyusul Giyuu.

Mitsuri tersenyum, menyusul kedua kawannya kemudian.

.

.

"Hey Giyuu, lebih baik kau terima saja perasaan pemuda itu. Bagus kan kau punya pacar." Tawa Uzui Tengen menggelegar, senang karena akhirnya punya senjata untuk mengejek pemuda paling dingin itu. "Kalau aku sih tidak keberatan, laki-laki dan perempuan sama saja." Dasar playboy sialan! Coba saja tiga kekasih Tengen dengar itu, maka ia tidak akan selamat.

"Tetaplah dijalur Tuhan." Gyomei Himejima mengatupkan tangan dengan religius.

"Cih, apa bagusnya orang sepertimu." Cibir Obanai Iguro yang selalu terbakar api cemburu karena Mitsuri dekat dengan Giyuu.

"Haha sebentar lagi kau akan menunggangi pelangi." Sanemi Shinazugawa brandalan sekolah ikut berkomentar semangat, mengejek Giyuu tentunya.

"Giyuu, dia adalah pemuda manis dan pemberani. Coba saja berkencan dengannya." Rengoku Kyojuro Si Optimis dan semangat, tersenyum lebar.

"Hah, hari ini stok roti melon dibatasi ya dikantin." Itu adalah komentar paling tidak nyambung dari Muichiro Tokito.

Giyuu sudah cukup pusing, tapi teman-teman sekelasnya menambah rasa frustasinya kali ini. Giyuu sudah memprediksi bahwa ia akan menjadi bahan olokan dan benar saja.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki." Sanemi bersiul menggoda.

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu." Tengen masih membisikkan saran sesatnya.

Hidup Giyuu tidak akan tenang setelah ini, ia yakin hal itu. Pemuda itu entah terlalu gila atau terlalu berani sampai menyatakan perasaannya seperti itu di aula.

"Oh, Giyuu? Sebentar ya~" Shinobu menoleh kearah meja Giyuu yang dikelilingi oleh Tengen, Sanemi, Kyojuro, Obanai, Gyomei, dan Tokito. "Giyuu, Tanjirou-kun mencarimu."

Tanjirou dirangkul oleh Shinobu, diajak memasuki ruang kelas dua belas A. Tanjirou melangkah malu-malu perawan, meski dia perjaka. Ditangannya terdapat sekotak bentou yang dilapisi kain bergambar kucing lucu.

"Whoa baru dibicarakan dia sudah datang!" Tengen paling heboh.

"Ada apa?" Giyuu bertanya malas, sebenarnya dia enggan menanggapi Tanjirou. Tapi jika dirinya hanya diam saja, maka Tanjirou pasti akan tetap berdiri disini sampai bel pulang nanti.

"Bentou untuk, Tomioka-senpai." Tanjirou meletakkan bento diatas meja, memamerkan cengiran sehangat matahari. Giyuu meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku tidak-"

"Wah apa ini, Tanjirou-kun? Kau memasaknya sendiri? Giyuu akan suka." Serobot Shinobu cepat, tersenyum ramah membuat Tanjirou malu.

Giyuu ingin rasanya memukul kepala Shinobu sekarang juga.

"Iya, senpai. Aku memasak sendiri."

"Giyuu tidak akan menolak masakan penuh cinta." Sanemi ikut berperan bersama Shinobu, secara kasat mata sepakat menjadi partner in crime.

Mata Tanjirou berbinar cerah, seperti seekor kucing yang diberi ikan segar setelah berhari-hari tidak makan.

"Hoi bocah, lebih baik-"

"Sering-sering saja masak untuk Giyuu, dia tidak keberatan." Obanai memotong omongan Giyuu begitu saja, melempar senyum licik pada Shinobu.

"H-ha'i! Aku akan sering masak! K-kalau begitu aku pamit!" Tanjirou memandang Giyuu penuh harap dan keluar dari kelas dua belas A, Shinobu melambai mengantar kepergian Tanjirou.

Setelah Tanjirou perg, sekumpulan orang yang mengelilingi meja Giyuu meledakkan tawa geli. Senang karena bisa menjahili Giyuu seperti ini, sementara korban kejahilan teman-temannya hanya bisa menguarkan aura mematikan.

"Sialan kalian." Gumam Giyuu kesal.

Tanjirou duduk ditempatnya dengan senyum yang bertengger manis dibibir tipisnya, merasa bersemangat untuk mengejar cinta Tomioka-senpai apalagi karena salah satu kakak kelas yang baru Tanjirou ketahui namanya adalah Shinobu Kocho mendukungnya penuh. Dari gossip yang beredar, Shinobu sangat dekat dengan Giyuu dan mereka menjalin hubungan. Tanjirou menolak gossip kedua, karena nyatanya Shinobu mendukungnya.

Tanjirou memandang bentou dengan lapisan kain sama seperti Giyuu, senyumnya kembali mengembang. Membayangkan Giyuu memuji makanannya lezat dan menghabiskannya, padahal kenyataannya bento buatan Tanjirou sedang dimakan oleh Sanemi dan Obanai.

"HUAA TOLONG AKU! TOLOONGGG!" Jeritan disertai isak tangis memecah kedamaian kelas sepuluh B, pemuda bermabut pirang alami berlarian memasuki kelas. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya terus mengeluarkan ingus, ia berlari mendekati Tanjirou. Melompat berlindung kebelakang tubuh Tanjirou.

"Ada apa-"

"Dimana Monitsu?!" Pemuda berwajah manis dengan kancing terbuka seluruhnya memasuki ruang kelas, napasnya memburu. Mirip babi yang siap menyeruduk siapapun yang menggangu habitatnya.

"Selamatkan aku... selamatkan aku..."

"Ada apa? Kau mencari siapa?"

"Monitsu! Ha! Dia disana! Kemari kau cengeng!"

Tanjirou pasang badan, melindungi Monitsu atau entah siapa namanya yang kini menempelkan wajah penuh ingus dipunggung Tanjirou.

"Jangan berkelahi!" Tanjirou melerai, paling tidak suka ada perkelahian didepan matanya.

Si Wajah Manis menggeram marah. "Jangan ikut campur!" Matanya menyipit membaca name tag Tanjirou. "Kamaboko Konpachiro!"

"Kamado Tanjirou!" Erang Tanjirou tidak terima karena namanya salah. Ia balas membaca nama pemuda berwajah manis.

Hashibira Inosuke.

"Ada apa, Inosuke?"

Wajah Inosuke berubah menjadi kaget, matanya melotot ngeri dan memandang Tanjirou penuh rasa tak percaya.

"Hoi! Darimana kau tahu namaku?! Pasti kau dukun!" Tuduh Inosuke.

Satu kelas sepakat bahwa Hashibira Inosuke itu bodoh.

"Name tagmu, ah lupakan! Ada masalah apa? Kenapa kau menyakiti teman kita?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku harus menghajarnya karena dia menumpahkan makananku!" rupanya inilah duduk permasalahannya, Tanjirou menghela napas. Ia tidak tega pada Si Pirang dan dia tidak ingin temannya berkelahi. Dengan berat hati Tanjirou menyerahkan bentou miliknya.

"Untukmu sebagai ganti."

Inosuke menyipit memandang kotak makan. "Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Tanjirou setengah frustasi.

"Bentuk pembungkusnya aneh! Tidak mau!"

Ya Tuhan, beri Tanjirou kesabaran. Inosuke masih menggeram kesal, sangat bernafsu menyeruduk Si Pirang yang masih terisak.

"Gah! Baiklah kali ini kulepaskan, lain kali awas saja!" Inosuke mengambil bentou milik Tanjirou dan berjalan keluar kelas, Tanjirou melongo. Dasar aneh! Katanya tadi tidak mau!

Si Pirang muncul hati-hati, mata sembabnya memastikan bahwa Inosuke tidak ada disekelilingnya. Ia menghela napas dan melompat memeluk Tanjirou, menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Huaa terima kasih! Terima kasih! Kau penolongku! Hiks!"

"Y-ya lepaskan aku!" pemuda itu mundur, Tanjirou menyodorkan tisu untuk menghapus jejak ingus diwajah bulatnya.

"Namaku Agatsuma Zenitsu." Ia tersenyum cerah memperkenalkan diri. "Ore? Kau yang tadi pagi itu ya!"

"Ugh?"

"Di aula, yang menembak Tomioka-senpai." Ah, Tanjirou jadi malu.

"Sudah menyebar ya?" Tanjirou duduk ditempatnya, Zenitsu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Tanjirou. Ia mengangguk semangat.

"Menjadu trending topic." Zenitsu terkekeh. "Soalnya kau berani sekali menyatakan perasaan pada Tomioka-senpai, padahal dia sangat menakutkan!" Zenitsu bergidik ngeri.

"Menakutkan?" Tanjirou menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Iya. Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia susah sekali didekati, hanya dekat dengan Shinobu-senpai dan Mitsuri-senpai. Sering menolak orang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dingin dan tegas, hm seperti itulah." Zenitsu bercerita berdasarkan gossip yang beredar luas, dibicarakan dimana saja oleh siapa saja. Bahkan laki-laki yang terkenal enggan bergosip saja membicarakan hal ini.

Tanjirou menyimak baik-baik, mencatatnya dalam hati. Ia sudah mempersiapkan buku khusus dirumah.

101 Fakta Tomioka-senpai!

Ketika ibunya membaca, wanita cantik itu tidak tahan untuk mengerutkan dahi dalam.

Tapi Tanjirou tidak akan menyerah, perasaan sukanya selama tiga tahun tidak boleh berakhir sia-sia! Tanjirou meyakinkan diri.

Ia kembali berdelusi, kisah cinta penuh warna dengan Tomioka-senpai ada didepan mata!

**TBC**

**hahshshshsbshjsbs apaan sih ini. Hoi utangmu banyak!!! /disentil readers/**

**ini konfliknya ringan saja, ga akan berat-berat. Manis ala kisah cinta remaja /hmph/**

**Tanjirou OOC ga sih? Kalo iya mohon maaf deh :') /krayy/**


End file.
